Memory of a Syren
by ChishionoTenshi
Summary: This my Valentine to all HP fans! What is love without the memory? Since this character seems to get little attention, I thought my story would focus on them.


Author's note: Despite the fact that I abhor Valentines Day, I thought I would be kind and give everyone else a special Valentine. Now, to be fair, this will not be the Valentine you are all expecting, but please do not flame me. This was made with the best of intentions for all of you.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters herein, with the exception of Nereis Albrecht, are all property of JK Rowling, and I am only using them to play out a small story. Promise to return them when I'm done.  
  
Nothing in this story is explicit, while there is an implied would-be relationship. No flames for that will be considered even worth my noting.  
  
  
  
Her face, cruel and cold. I remember it well. Those features so cleverly disguised to be other than the truth. Under that guise of honey blonde hair and dull gray-blue eyes, there lurked a creature of intense beauty. A creature of mystery and danger.  
  
Oh gods, I wanted her. Wanted her to be mine. Nothing in our lives would allow it. Nothing I could say would make this true syren bring her lips to mine of her own accord.  
  
What would the others say? I had always been the most practical, frowning on any kind of student-teacher relationship beyond simple friendship. Yet, here I was, ready to take the first steps to beginning a disasterous scandal. I, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, and trusted friend of Albus Dumbledore, was about to make myself look the fool.  
  
  
I had been her teacher for almost five years when Albus first pointed her out to me. Before I had paid this syren little attention, for while her written work was first-rate, she never once spoke out in class. Hiding behind that mass of straight, thick, honey-blonde hair was a pair of soft grey-blue eyes hidden behind a ridiculous pair of spectacles. I thought little enough of her.  
  
Then Albus asked me to lead a dangerous mission to save a family of muggles from a Dark Revel. I agreed, but asked how he planned for me to pull off such a thing. Perhaps it was my years of experience, or some sixth sense, but as soon as the words left my mouth, I knew I had put my foot in it.  
  
"Allow me to introduce Miss Nereis Albrecht, Minerva. Nereis has generously offered to be your. . . distraction."  
  
"A student? Albus I must protes-" Then she chuckled, and my world came undone.  
  
"I believe a syren has little to worry about from the likes of those men." As I hung on her every word, she banished the charm on her features.  
  
"A syren?" I asked stupidly. Luckily, I sounded calm, if skeptical.  
  
She stood gracefully and executed a swift curtsy. Blue hair that fell down her back, also fell into her eyes as she bowed her head. When she looked up I met eyes the clear green a wave achieves right before it breaks. Her lips seemed soft, yet full. A small, almost snub nose finished the graceful artistry of her face.  
  
"By the grace of my father's soul, my mother bore me fifteen years ago. I am a syren; the reason I have never spoken aloud," she added, acknowledging the question in my eyes.  
  
"Then you knew, of course, Albus?"  
  
"I know many things, Minerva," was all Albus would give me. "Now, as for the rest of your team, I have selected Professor Sprout, and Miss Hermione Granger. Miss Granger will simply be there to calm the muggles; I expect you will have no resistance when Miss Syren begins singing."  
  
"And the rest of us are female solely for that reason? What about the female Death Eaters?"  
  
"You need not worry about them. I have tuned my song to include only those with truly evil hearts. I am well prepared for this."  
  
"As we all are," Albus assured Nereis. Little did Albus realize the effect my unmasked student was already beginning to have on me.  
  
  
The bitter wind was whipping about us. Standing in the grassy field next to the Dark Forest, I glanced around at my companions. There was Professor Sprout, rotund, but capable witch. Of course Nereis was there, disguise done away with, and her face looking as if it were carved from stone. Hermione Granger, in her fifth year, had stared at me when I had told her what I required her presence for.  
  
"You want me to come with you on an extremely dangerous mission?"  
  
"Is that not precisely what Mister Potter and Mister Weasley have been dragging you into for the past four years, Miss Granger? Only this time, you have the option to say no."  
  
"Of course I'll come! And I swear I won't breathe a word of this to anyone."  
  
Damn her confidence, I thought to myself. After all, she was still little more than a child, yet her experiences with Potter and Weasley had made her believe she was strong enough for this. To my surprise, Nereis stepped close to Hermione. A surge of jealousy-my first real clue-made me turn my thoughts forcibly back to the mission.  
  
"It's time to go," I said, with more snap in my voice than I intended. Nereis and Hermione took the adults' hands, and we apparted to the scene of the revel.  
  
"They aren't here," Sprout whispered in surprise. Nereis answered before I could.  
  
"I have to call them. You had best all stand away, so you can get to the family." At a gesture from myself, we separated. I gave her the signal and she began to sing.  
  
"Come to me," her voice called in a seductive whisper. "Come to me and let me steal you away. I am drawn to your darkness; are you not drawn to my light? I stand here in defense of my sisters; come to me."  
  
We all stood in open-mouthed awe. That voice; it was as if the God of men had stepped down and spoke amoungst us. A feeling of security filled me. Then the Death Eaters began to come over the hill. I took Hermione's hand and gestured for her to silently follow me.  
  
The rest of the song held no meaning-no decipherable words for us. We came to the family, relieved to find them only slightly harmed. Hermione took the child into her arms, and Sprout and I extended hands to the mother. She took them with trepidation, and asked,  
  
"What is that song?" Her voice was only a whisper, rumpled hair catching on her lips.  
  
"A syren," I said softly. "She is helping us. We must retrieve her, and then you will be safe. I promise."  
  
"Thank you," the woman sobbed with relief. Her tiny son whimpered in Hermione's arms.  
  
Sprout led the woman back over the hill with us. There were flowers beginning to close in the sunset. To my surprise, Nereis had the hand of Lucius Malfoy in hers. He looked ridiculous; a puppy-dog ready to obey her every command. Glancing through the crowd I got Severus's eye and nodded. He pretended not to notice.  
  
I stepped up to touch Nereis. She gave me a nod, without halting her singing. Keeping a hand on her shoulder, I formed a chain with Hermione, Sprout, and the woman. The boy reached out to touch his hand to mine at Hermione's soft instruction. I can only imagine the surprise the Death Eaters felt at being suddenly berefit of that seductive voice.  
  
Nereis immediately closed her mouth upon our re-appearance at the egde of the Dark Forest. She smiled at the boy, and he stared into her eyes, almost lost. His mother looked a bit alarmed, but Nereis soothed her fears by whispering to the boy,  
  
"Now you stay with your mother and take care of her, won't you? I'm sure you love her very much." The boy nodded, and, as if released from a spell, scrambled to get back into his mother's embrace.  
  
"Come with us," I directed the woman. Albus would see that their memories were altered and they found safety and shelter. The boy still seemed fascinated with Nereis, and Hermione. An odd thing in one so young.  
  
  
Some weeks later, I am now forced to acknowledge that Nereis has been the focus of many dreams, and more fantasies. While in class she retained those charmed features that made her seem nothing special, when in meetings with the staff, she allowed her disguise to drop.  
  
Albus began to consider her a part of our team. She made it impossible for any Death Eater to resist her, with the exception of our spy. Voldemort was becoming more and more frustrated. For a time it seemed as if we had found a way to win the war without any further loss of life. We should have been more careful.  
  
Nereis was the one who disillusioned us. At a meeting, where we were discussing strategy, she abruptly interrupted us. With a cold frown on her face, she asked,  
  
"Surely you are not counting on me, again? You do understand that a syren can only work so much in the aid of men before she must return to the sea?"  
  
"I was not aware, Miss Albrecht. Please, tell us," Albus directed.  
  
"A syren must spend some time with her mother, the sea. The time we must stay there is brief, in comparison to our lifespans. However, the time we stay on land is limited, and broken by five year spans in the sea. A syren may stay out of the sea for fifteen years at a time."  
  
"When was the last time you were in the sea?" I asked, my mouth going dry.  
  
"I have never been," Nereis said. "I turn fifteen in a week."  
  
Stunned by this new information, we all sat in silence. Nereis sighed quietly, a breeze running through the room. Standing, she said in apology,  
  
"I only learned this last week, in a letter from my uncle. I thought you had known at least that I might need to return to the sea sometime."  
  
"There is no need to explain," Albus insisted, gesturing for her to remain in our company. "Your uncle has kept much from you in an attempt to keep a reminder of his brother close to him. It seems that he kept it from me as well. But tell me, do you know what would happen if you did not return as you should?"  
  
"I would turn to dust, as my mother did in her greif." Once again, I was surprised. Of course, none of this was in her file. It would be far too risky.  
  
"Then I think it would be wise if we made arrangements for your departure. We will miss your aid. Have you anything you will need for your return?"  
  
"No, sir. Thank you." Albus surprised me by taking her hands.  
  
"It is you we should thank. You have saved eleven families from certain death. Without your intervention, they surely would have been lost. If you know any relation of yours that would wish to help us on our mission, I would be grateful."  
  
"I will spread the word, I promise."  
  
  
Sitting at my desk the next night, grading papers, I was cursing my lack of courage. Twice I had been tempted to call her to my office and confess the truth. After all with Nereis about to return to the sea for five years, what could it hurt to tell her I was falling madly in love?  
  
Everything, I knew. She was a child, and I, an adult. No need to torment her for five years of her life. No need to torment myself any longer over-  
  
"Professor?" Oh gods, she was here! In my office! I calmed my heart and looked up into her true eyes.  
  
"Can I help you, Nereis?" A playful smile hovered about her lips.  
  
"No, I came to help you," my syren told me. Leaning forward across my papers, she placed a single soft kiss on my lips. I wanted to kiss her back-no, I should be firm about this. I should-  
  
"Forget me," came the soft whisper. I stared at Nereis, stared at all her beauty and wondered how I could do such a thing.  
  
"I understand you love me, Minerva. I love you as well. More than I have loved anyone. But until I come back, you and I may not be together. I promise when I return, and when you see, you will remember. But until then, I must steal away all your memory."  
  
Again she leaned across my desk, this time capturing my lips in a more forceful kiss.I gave myself up to her, and felt something in my mind screaming,  
  
"Wait! Wait! You'll lose her! Wait!" Then all was blackness.  
  
  
As I sit here, it has been almost six months since one of our students left and never returned. When the others mention her, I can never remember her. Not even when they describe her to me. Albus thinks I should not worry so about it.  
  
Yet some nights, I wake in the night. I wake from a dream, about a kiss. And a single whispered promise,  
  
"I will be with you again." 


End file.
